Current systems, such as missiles, spacecraft, airplanes and automobiles, include inertial regulating systems or inertial measurement units for orienting the systems relative to the earth. Many inertial measurement units include accelerometers, such as capacitive accelerometers, for determining system inertia. It is well known that capacitive accelerometers measure the acceleration, vibration and the inclination of objects to which they are attached. In general, capacitive accelerometers change electrical capacitance in response to acceleration forces and vary the output of an energized circuit. Capacitive accelerometer systems generally include sensing elements, including capacitors, oscillators, and detection circuits.
The sensing elements include at least two parallel plate capacitors functioning in differential modes. The parallel plate capacitors generally operate in sensing circuits and alter the peak voltage generated by oscillators when the attached object undergoes acceleration.
When subject to a fixed or constant acceleration, the capacitance value is also a constant, resulting in a measurement signal proportional to uniform acceleration.
As was mentioned, this type of accelerometer can be used in aerospace inertial measurement units or in a portion of an aircraft or spacecraft navigation or guidance system. Accordingly, the temperature in the operating environment of the accelerometer changes over a wide range. Consequently, acceleration must be measured with a high accuracy over a wide range of temperatures and temperature gradients. This is often a difficult and inefficient process.
Additionally, missile systems require a high degree of accuracy regarding angular and linear acceleration measurements. Improvements in this regard are constantly being sought out.
The disadvantages associated with current accelerometer systems have made it apparent that a new accelerometer system is needed. The new accelerometer system should substantially minimize temperature sensing requirements and should also improve acceleration detection accuracy. The present invention is directed to these ends.